


Bradley Has a Revelation

by alby_mangroves



Series: Various Merlin RPF Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Drawble, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawn for <b>junkshop_disco</b>'s prompt: "Bradley walks in on Colin changing out of his Merlin costume. He closes the door really fast, but he can't get what he saw out of his head." over at <b>marguerite_26</b>'s <b>Someone Being Naked Made Them Do</b> It fest: http://marguerite-26.livejournal.com/676665.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bradley Has a Revelation

**Title: Bradley Has a Revelation**  
 **Artist: Alby Mangroves**  
 **Fandom:**  Merlin RPS  
 **Pairing:**  Bradley/Colin  
 **Rating:**  PG-13  
 **Medium:**  Soft Graphite on Gmund Ever  
 **Warnings:**  Partial nudity

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Doors Unlocked and Opened (the Revelation Remix) {fanart}](https://archiveofourown.org/works/698599) by [altocello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello)
  * [And Be, Free (the second Revelation remix) {fanart}](https://archiveofourown.org/works/704339) by [altocello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello)




End file.
